


Allergies

by Kayluh1915



Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Earaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: He had been suffering from seasonal allergies for as long as he could remember, but this had never been a symptom until now.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/12/2020: I am aware of the things that have come forward about Ryan, but have decided to leave my fics up. If you would like more context on what happened or just want to know my thoughts on the situation, you can watch [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmmZkUfr-xE) to get up to speed or read my full [ thoughts and opinions ](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/631560419987881984/update) on the matter. This situation is truly terrible. A disgusting revelation, but I worked hard on these stories and feel that it's wrong to just toss them to the side because we were all duped. Either way, I just hope that we start to heal from this soon.  
> ____________________
> 
> I've been having killer earaches recently and I just cannot get enough of Freewood right now... This is the culmination of both of those things.
> 
> Comments, as always, are welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an unusually quiet Wednesday in the Achievement Hunter office, everyone busy with their own projects as time ticked by. Gavin was especially thankful for the silence. He loved his job more than anything and usually didn’t mind the rowdy nature of his coworkers, but today he was grateful for the large workload that had everyone busy.

His allergies had been acting up for the past few weeks now, not really being too much of a bother to him. His nose had been clogged and his eyes had been a little itchy, but he did this every year. It wasn’t anything new for him, so he pushed it to the side as he usually does when he feels ill and continued on with his life as normal... until a few days ago. He had awoken at 7am as he did every morning to find that his right ear was clogged. He had been suffering from seasonal allergies for as long as he could remember, but clogged ears had never been a symptom until now. Though his other ear was fine, he found it much more difficult to hear, having to ask Ryan to repeat himself several times before they had even left the house for the day. It was annoying and he could feel the frustration seeping from his coworkers when Gavin had failed to hear what they had said _again_ , but it wasn’t anything serious. Just yet another symptom of his irritating allergies.

Yesterday, the clogged ear began to itch. He knew he wasn’t supposed to scratch it and tried his best not to, but it was being such a nuisance to him that he couldn’t help but take a q-tip and scratch it. At the time it had felt so relieving to soothe his irritated ear, but today he was paying for it. His ear was warm to the touch and was throbbing with a sharp pain that spread all the way down to his jawline. Gavin being Gavin, he had tried his best to ignore it and told no one about the amount of pain he was in. The odd silence of the office made it much easier for him to conceal it, but he couldn’t focus on anything. The video he was supposed to be editing was sitting there mocking him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He managed to last until lunchtime, the office returning to its normal volume as everyone began to talk to one another about what they were in the mood to eat. Gavin cringed at the sudden volume change, his hand coming up to hold his ear as a sharp pain ran through his eardrum. Ryan noticed something was off about Gavin immediately and went into protective mode, rushing over to Gavin and cutting Geoff off mid-sentence. He would have been offended if he hadn’t seen why Ryan had abandoned him in the first place.

“Gavin?” Ryan asked, his voice gentle as he crouched down next to his lover. “What’s wrong, Dear?” Gavin hissed with pain before he answered.

“My ear’s bloody killing me.” He groaned. Ryan spun Gavin’s chair around to take a look at it, but he recoiled at Ryan’s touch.

“C’mon, Darling. Let me see it.” Gavin reluctantly took his hand away from his ear, but only after he made Ryan promise not to touch it. Ryan observed his ear carefully without touching it, noticing that it was not only red but also draining a bit. It honestly didn’t look that great.

“Looks infected. I’m taking you to the doctor if that’s alright with Geoff.” Ryan heard him scoff behind him.

“Of course it’s fine. If he’s in that much pain he doesn’t need to be here anyway.” Gavin wanted to protest, but he could only groan as another throb tore through his ear.

His ear continued to hurt even as he was being checked by his doctor, damn near yelping like an injured puppy as she examined him. Ryan was next to him in an instant, grabbing onto his hand until she was finished. She concluded that his ear was definitely infected and put him on a course of antibiotics to help it heal. She also prescribed him some painkillers and antihistamines for the allergies he had been ignoring. Geoff gave them the rest of the day off after Ryan gave him an update, allowing him to take Gavin home after he picked up some takeout and Gavin’s medication.

Gavin took his medication with a swig of soda and ate slowly next to Ryan on the couch, trying to busy himself until the painkillers kicked in. Ryan put away Gavin’s leftovers when he saw that he had stopped eating and prepared a hot water bottle. The doctor had told him that a warm compress sometimes helped with ear pain. Gavin had been doubtful about that, not wanting anything to touch him due to the pain, but as soon as Ryan placed the bottle on his throbbing ear, he groaned in relief. He settled deeper into Ryan’s chest and allowed the almost overwhelming heat soothe his ear. Ryan held Gavin close, one hand rubbing Gavin’s back affectionately while his other hand tried to find something to watch on Netflix.

The hot compress mixed with painkillers that the doctor had given him eventually took all the pain away. Without the throb in his ear, he found it difficult to stay awake. He was comfortable in Ryan’s arms, feeling his hand play with his hair while the TV hummed with whatever he was watching. He tried to fight it for a bit, but eventually just gave in, allowing Ryan’s breathing and his hand in his hair to lull him into a peaceful rest.


End file.
